Jalbreak Wiki
hi I'm badcc today I gonna tell you the history of you my/asimo3089 and why he makes jailbreak he was first a kid up he's 5s birthday someone told him about Roblox he downloaded it he likes to play it but when I was gonna play with him he said to go to my home than we can play Roblox I did even know what was Roblox when we go to he's pc he said to my let's make you a Roblox account but wen he prest Roblox he said NO WAY and he cries so much I see why you crying he said my Roblox account got hacked I don't want to make him sadder because that was his first-ever made Roblox account he makes a new 1 and that account called asimo3089 there mom and dad says to him we gonna buy you some Robux because they know what happend I don't look because it was private when the ready asimo called my wen I was drinking some water I run as fast as I can upstairs and then I meet the money the Roblox money I ask him what is that he said Robux and I was looking at it and than I ask him can you make games in roblox he said yes I ask him wyh we dont make a roblox game and he liked my idea and that was te moment that we ready white making te game and we have thinking a hour from a good name but than asimo got a name he says I KNOW A NAME I said ok tell me and then he said jailbreak i ask him can you but gamepasses in it he said yes agian i said wyh we dont do that or put some easter eggs in it he did te easter eggs and te gamepasses i ask him can we play te game he said sure wyh not we played te game and he buyed al te gamepasses and there was not even 1 robux off I ask wyh there no robux off he said becose its my game he said but than he said but if you spend Robux on someon els game than you wont have you Robux and than he said i gonna make a roblox account i was so happy and i have chose te name badcc and we told te kids up school about us new game they all have played it and te next day he was so happy and i said wyh you so happy he said i can have builderclub i ask him what is builderclub that is that you head to pay every month from it but you get Robux from it and you can gift robux than and you can create a group and he ask me to come to hese house to play some roblox and give te group a name and we waited 2 hours from a idea than I finded a name and that was Badimo he loved te name but than te promblems comes we going to te same high school but that dont was a problem but te homework was te promblem but than im my 18 wen i was ready withe school and asimo to we meat us so much i cant tell what up high school happend because it was some 18+ things but asimo and my did to some 18+ stuff and he gifted my robux to buy al te gamepasses in us game we get but the next day asimo comes cying to my home and said my mom and dad died and i said who! and he said a criminal killed thay but I said you can come here and he was so happy he hugs me so much but my parents don't want him to live here than te say go live wite asimo but we go away because you said that you never let a friend go to live in us home there said to that they will pay from all us stuff because my parents got a lot of money I don't want to tell who but my parents try to kill asimo but than I called white asimo under my bed and I called 911 and the moment that my mom and dad want to kill asimo the FBI broke the door and arrest my parents asimo and I did take the l on then and they said YOU WILL PAY FROM THIS ASIMO and I said NO YOU GO TO HELL my bite me in my hand I was crying as Atlantis sinks but then I get banged up my arm I want to sood my mom died but I didn't because I don't want to go jail white my crazy mom and dad 1 year later we get rich and I was so happy and we buyyed some roblox toys and we made some roblox toys Category:Browse